Although many types of drilling devices are known in the art, the structural design of these tools is such that they cannot be operated within close distances of other protruding surfaces. This type of problem commonly arises, for example, in drilling holes very close to the corner of two walls, a wall and ceiling, or the juncture of two walls and a ceiling. Existing drilling devices are too bulky and awkward to be maneuvered properly under close-quarter conditions. They cannot be adequately rotated, and they cannot be held in a precise position. Efforts to use existing drilling devices for close quarter applications often result in sloppy or inaccurate holes which are off-center or else are not exactly perpendicular to the drilling surface.
Examples of existing drilling devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,638; 2,785,712; 2,909,085; 3,119,286; 3,827,822; and 3,890,058. Each of these patents relates to a drilling apparatus which includes guide means of some sort. None of these patents, however, discloses or suggests a drilling apparatus which is capable of being operated in close quarters such as within one-half inch or less of a corner or juncture of two or more surfaces.